U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,917,108; 5,038,792; 5,178,155; 5,179,958; 5,836,300; and 6,309,360, all to Mault, a coinventor of the present application, are incorporated herein by reference. These patents disclose systems for measuring metabolism and related respiratory parameters through indirect calorimetry. These instruments generally employ flow meters which pass both the inhalations and the exhalations of a user breathing through the instrument and integrate the resulting instantaneous flow signals to determine total full flow volumes. In one embodiment, the exhaled gases generated by the user are passed through a carbon dioxide scrubber before passing through the flow meter so that the differences between the inhaled and exhaled volumes is essentially a measurement of the oxygen consumed by the lungs. In an alternative embodiment, the concentration of carbon dioxide exhaled by the user is determined by passing the exhaled volume through a capnometer and integrating that signal with the exhaled flow volume. The oxygen consumption can then be calculated as the difference between the inhaled and exhaled volumes minus the exhaled carbon dioxide volume.
The scrubber used with certain of these systems was relatively bulky and required replenishment after extended usage. The capnometers used with the instruments to measure carbon dioxide concentration had to be highly precise and accordingly expensive because any error in measurement of the carbon dioxide content of the exhalation produces a substantially higher error in the resulting determination of the oxygen content of the exhalation.
Additional approaches to indirect calorimetry and cardiac output monitoring are disclosed in Mault's co-pending application Ser. No. 10/090,984; PCT/US02/06764; Ser. No. 09/191,782; PCT/US99/02448; PCT/US99/17553; PCT/US99/27297; and PCT/US00/12745, each of which are incorporated herein by reference. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of respiratory gas analysis using an indirect calorimeter.